


For Always

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Dark Pasts and Bright Futures [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: A fluffy romantic piece basically just chronicling Noiz and Aoba being in love and getting their relationship accepted by the people around them.





	For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Noiz's good end, knowledge of the drama cds is probably needed for the beginning but it's readable without it.

Aoba looked around the room uncertain. Yes, when showing off the flat Noiz had told him this was his room but he was still disappointed that when it came time to sleep Noiz gave him a kiss goodnight before leaving for his own room. Clearly he didn’t plan for them to sleep together. 

Reluctantly Aoba climbed into the bed, it was far larger and softer than his bed back in Midorijima. Ren jumped up and curled up on the pillow beside Aoba’s head. Eventually the exhaustion from the travel let Aoba drift off to sleep.

He woke with a start, the flat seemed colder somehow. A crash came from the common rooms and Aoba shivering slipped out of the bed and walked to the door that seemed to stretch far into the distance. Finally reaching the door he stepped into the common room. 

“Noiz? Is that you?” he asked, but the room was dark and quiet. That’s when he noticed the furniture was gone. Panicked Aoba ran to Noiz’s room, and ripped open the door. Noiz was not only missing but any evidence that he had ever been there was gone. Aoba felt like he couldn’t breathe. He turned and started running through the flat opening all the doors, of which there seemed to be far too many, calling Noiz’s name all the while. 

“Noiz! NOIZ! DON’T LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN!” Aoba shouted, tears running down his face.

“Aoba?”

That was Noiz’s voice. He was somewhere nearby; why couldn’t Aoba find him? 

“Aoba!” Noiz’s voice was louder, he hadn’t left?

“AOBA!”

Aoba felt a sharp shake and opened his eyes to find he was still in bed, Noiz was leaning over him holding his shoulders. Tears pricked in Aoba’s eyes, he sat up and flung his arms around Noiz in a tight embrace. Startled Noiz looked down at Aoba’s head and awkwardly stroked his hair causing a tingle of not quite pain to run through Aoba’s body.

“What’s wrong? You seemed to be having a nightmare. You were calling my name so Usagi called me in.” Noiz said indicating his allmate which was on the pillow by Ren. So Noiz had been spying on him again, at this point Aoba didn’t even care.

“I was so frightened.” Aoba said softly, his face buried into Noiz’s chest. Noiz who had one knee on the bed, sighed. He gently pried off Aoba’s arms and sat next to him before pulling him close. Aoba rested his head on Noiz’s shoulder. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Noiz asked. Aoba blushed and hugged Noiz tight, as if confirming this was reality.

“In my dream you had disappeared again.” Aoba said, the tears he’d been fighting against won and started to silently stream down his face making Noiz’s shoulder damp. Noiz made a sound of surprise. 

“I’m hardly going to disappear. I brought you all the way to Germany after all.” Noiz said, the annoyance clear in his voice. Aoba clung to his lover tighter.

“You don’t understand! You disappeared for three months! I didn’t know if you were ever coming back! Do you have any idea how much it hurt me?” Aoba didn’t mean to shout but pain and frustration he had felt for those long months finally burst out of him.

“Well it was hard for me too, I missed you terribly.” Noiz replied, once again awkwardly petting Aoba’s hair.

“But it was different! I know you hated being apart as well but at least you knew what was happening! You knew you would see me again! Why? Why didn’t you at least keep in contact and tell me what you were planning? I would have waited for you. Why? Why do people keep disappearing on me!” Aoba was full on sobbing at this point.

“I…I knew I would see you again…but I didn’t know if you loved me or that you would come with me, and…I wanted to become a man worthy of you.” Noiz said finally, making a mental note to ask about the other people who had disappeared on Aoba later. Aoba finally looked up at Noiz’s face.

“What?” Even though Noiz had said this before it finally struck Aoba how stupid that plan was.

“You gave me so much, did so much for me…I will never be able to repay it. I felt I couldn’t talk to you or see you until I could provide for you even a little. I had to grow and to do that I had to face myself. I’m sorry for not explaining at the time but I’m still not used to sharing what’s in my heart.” Noiz told him as he gently cupped Aoba’s face in his hands.

“Why are we sleeping separately?” Aoba asked suddenly. Noiz’s brow wrinkled as he tried to follow this change in topic.

“Because I thought you’d prefer that. Whenever I ask you to do things like take a bath or a shower with me you always refuse and you got so nervous at the hotel room. I…I want to be with you all of the time but I don’t want to force you.” Noiz said putting his forehead against Aoba’s and closing his eyes. 

“You idiot.” Aoba told him with a laugh, his arms falling to his side. Noiz opened his eyes and pulled his head back to give Aoba a questioning look. Aoba couldn’t help but grin at that. “I am easily embarrassed and get flustered quickly…but haven’t you noticed how quickly I give in to you? Of course I want to spend my time with the person I love, I want to eat with you, welcome you home, occasionally even bathe with you,” Aoba turned very red when he said that, “and of course I want to sleep next to you.”

“Aoba…” Noiz ran a gentle thumb over Aoba’s tear streaked cheek. “Will you come to my bed?” Noiz asked in a soft voice. A shiver of excitement ran down Aoba’s spine.

“Yes.” He breathed in response. Noiz stood up from the bed and offered a hand to Aoba who, blushing furiously, took it and let Noiz lead him out of the room and to Noiz’s room.  
The two rooms were very similar except Noiz had a lot of tech and computer parts in his room. Seems even though he had a respectable job he still was the same Noiz in a lot of ways. Aoba didn’t have much time to take it in before Noiz pulled on his arm sharply and practically tossed Aoba onto the bed. 

“Noiz?” Aoba said startled, looking up from where he had landed on his back. Noiz quickly climbed onto the bed straddling Aoba.

“I wasn’t going to try anything tonight because you were tired, but I’m at my limit and besides,” he stopped to kiss Aoba long, lingering and deeply. Aoba felt all the strength leave his body and went limp on the bed as he kissed back, his arms encircling Noiz’s neck. 

“Noiz…”

“You seem to need a little reassurance.” Noiz finished with a smirk. He returned to kissing Aoba, his hand snaking up Aoba’s shirt causing Aoba to moan as Noiz’s fingers found his nipples. Tweaking them gently Noiz moved to suck on Aoba’s ear as his other hand slipped into his pants and underwear to gently stroke Aoba’s half hard cock. Aoba moaned his whole body twitching as Noiz’s hand touched him. 

“Noiz!”

Noiz stroked him as the tip of his tongue drew designs on Aoba’s neck. Suddenly Noiz let go and pulled away, looking down at Aoba with feverish eyes.

“Aoba, lift your hips.” He told his lover. Aoba responded, as desperate for Noiz as Noiz was for him. Noiz quickly pulled off Aoba’s pants and trousers and sitting up on his knees took off his own shirt. Aoba responding in kind removing the rest of his own clothing and then moved to kiss Noiz’s neck as he helped Noiz off with his pants and underwear. They kissed each other urgently. 

“I want to suck you off, let me?” Noiz whispered into Aoba’s ear. Aoba shivered, feeling goose bumps all over his body. 

“Ye…yes…but I want to suck you off too.” He would never say it out loud but Aoba actually really enjoyed the feeling of Noiz’s piercings in his mouth when he gave Noiz head. He especially liked gently pulling on them with his teeth. Noiz smirked again and moved to lay on his back on the bed palming something from the bedside table as he did so. 

“Okay then, you just need to position yourself appropriately.” He said looking at Aoba who gaped at him in embarrassment. Aoba took a deep breath, he wanted this so he needed to see it through, besides he was supposed to be the older one. Nervously he moved so he was on his hands and knees straddling Noiz’s face his own face close to Noiz’s hardening cock.

“Nice view.” Noiz said causing Aoba to get even redder with embarrassment. 

“Shut up!” Aoba replied before grabbing Noiz’s cock with one hand and taking him into his mouth. Noiz grabbed Aoba’s hips to pull him closer and took Aoba’s cock into his mouth as well. Aoba moaned around Noiz’s dick and then licked down shaft until he reached the ring at the base which he gently pulled at with his teeth. He felt Noiz shiver underneath him and heard the moan that was muffled by Aoba’s own member and grinned. Noiz still liked a bit of pain when he received head it seemed. The room quickly seemed to be filled by wet sounds as they both worked their mouths on the other. Then Aoba felt Noiz stop what he was doing and then his ass being spread open and a warm wetness at his entrance.

“Hey wait! Where are you licking?” Aoba said alarmed then stopped and moaned. He hated to admit it but it felt really good to be licked there. Noiz didn’t answer and Aoba went back to sucking on Noiz’s cock as Noiz’s tongue explored his asshole. Aoba’s hips started twitching to the stimulus to his ass when the tongue was retracted and fingers, wet with a gel took its place gently working their way in. Noiz was getting very good at this and by using the gel his fingers went in fairly easily. Aoba was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on sucking Noiz off, he ached for more.

“Noiz, I need to feel you in me.” He said finally, thankful that Noiz couldn’t see his face when he said that. Noiz responded by pulling his fingers out and Aoba moved off of Noiz. Before he could turn around Noiz grabbed him around the waist and pushed him onto his back. Aoba looked up startled as Noiz moved between his open legs, positioning his cock. Noiz’s normaly stoic face was flushed and a hungry look was in his eye. There was no pain; only pleasure as Aoba felt Noiz’s hard cock slide inside him. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can go slowly right now.” Noiz gasped and true to his word started to move hard and fast, still he made sure he was hitting Aoba’s sweet spot. Aoba in truth didn’t mind at all that it was rough. At the moment it seemed entirely what he needed. Still words wouldn’t come out so he couldn’t explain, every time he tried to speak moans leaked out instead. So he wrapped his legs around Noiz’s waist in response, actions always did work better than words between them. Noiz got the message and slammed into Aoba harder. They were both nearing climax when Aoba raised his right hand to Noiz’s cheek and looked into those sharp green eyes. 

“Noiz, I love you.” Aoba managed to gasp out. Noiz stopped for a moment, his eyes startled and raised his hand to cover Aoba’s moving his lover’s hand to his mouth to kiss it gently before dropping his hand again to support himself as he slammed into Aoba with renewed fervour. 

Aoba came first, making a mess on them both and then Noiz stopped, pulled out quickly and came over Aoba’s stomach.

“Not inside today?” Aoba asked fairly surprised.

“Clean-up will be easier for us this way.” Noiz explained somewhat apologetically. He leaned forward and kissed Aoba gently.

“I’m going to get something to clean us up with. I will come back.” He said softly.

As Aoba lay on the bed covered in the remains of their love making he blushed and curled up slightly, covering his face. He had said some very embarrassing things. Noiz returned already cleaned up and with some wet wipes for Aoba. He gently cleaned his lover and then they both climbed under the covers, Noiz gently holding Aoba from behind.

“Noiz, can you promise me you’ll never disappear again?” Aoba asked.

“Still worried?” Noiz asked opening one eye.

“I’ll feel better if you promise, and promise me that you won’t try to make decisions about what I want or need or our future without discussing it with me first. I know you want me to be able to rely on you, but I want you to rely on me as well. I can’t do it with money, you’ll always beat me there. But I can be the one you talk to about things, who you trust. That’s what I want to be, for now and for always.” Aoba explained, once again glad that Noiz couldn’t see his face. Noiz gently kissed his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

“I promise, but you have to promise that you will be with me for always.” Noiz murmured.

“I promise.”

Once Aoba had fallen asleep Noiz gently picked up his left hand and examined it before putting it down and falling asleep himself. That morning before Aoba woke up Noiz asked Ren about the other people who had disappeared on Aoba. When he learned that Aoba had been effectively abandoned by his parents and that he still didn’t know where they were or even if they were alive Noiz winced. He only then realised how cruel his actions had been. 

Silently Noiz cursed his lack of understanding and poor communication skills. He was trying to be a man who would never make Aoba upset but all he did was make him feel insecure. He was going to have to make up for those three months somehow.

The next day, unknown to Aoba, Noiz stopped by a high end jewellery store. He discussed at length what he wanted. It would take a while to make but Noiz wasn’t rushed, it was important that this went well.

Two weeks after Noiz had had the argument with his father about marriage and his brother Theo had found out about them Noiz got a call from the jewellers and made an important stop on the way home.

“I’m back.” 

“Welcome Home!” Aoba welcomed him with a kiss and took his jacket to hang up. 

“Aoba, I need to talk to you.” Aoba froze, his hand on a hanger 

“You’re not breaking up with me are you?” Aoba asked alarmed. 

“What? No, why would you ask that?” Noiz demanded furrowing his brow.

“Sorry it’s an automatic reaction to ‘we need to talk’” Aoba explained as he finished hanging up Noiz’s jacket, his shoulders relaxing. He then followed Noiz into the living room.

“Have you made your decision on if this is going to be a forever arrangement?” Noiz asked after taking a deep breath as he took Aoba’s left hand in his own.

“Hmmm, yes. If you need to live here to work on your relationship with your family, then I will live here with you. I will say that if things don’t work out with your family I would like to return to Midorijima with you. But wherever it is I live it will be with you.” Aoba replied calmly.

“You were the first person to work your way through my defences…but I don’t love you just because of that. I love you because of who you are. Every day you convince me that life is worth living.” Noiz took out a small box and opened it revealing a platinum ring with a small emerald in it. “Please, accept this and become my family.” 

Aoba looked from the ring to Noiz’s face in astonishment, his mouth agape. Noiz’s expression was serious and there was both hope and fear in his eyes. Aoba closed his mouth and swallowed hard. 

“Yes! Of course I will!” Aoba exclaimed. Noiz smiled broadly and took the ring and slid it onto Aoba’s ring finger. Then he took out another box, this time the ring had a small sapphire on it. 

“Can you put my ring on me?” Noiz asked shyly. Aoba couldn’t help but think how very adorable Noiz was being.  
“Of course.” Aoba kissed him lightly and took the ring and slid it carefully on to Noiz’s hand. It was a little less graceful then Noiz had been but that was due to the slight deformity to Noiz’s hand from when broken fingers had set poorly. Noiz moved and kissed Aoba deeply.

“These rings are specially made.” Noiz explained after they broke their kiss, “They are connected to each other. Your ring if you tap the emerald will display where I am in the world down to metre and mine will display your location. This way you never have to worry about me disappearing again. You’ll always be able to find me. Hence the engraving.”   
Aoba looked at him startled, he would be lying if he said the knowledge that he could find out exactly where Noiz was at any given time didn’t give him peace of mind, but now he was interested in the engraving and slipped the ring off to look at it. There on the inside was engraved the words “For Always.” Aoba looked up at Noiz and started to cry slipping the ring back on and then flinging his arms around Noiz’s neck. 

“I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!” Aoba said repeatedly clinging to Noiz, who hugged him back a foolish grin on his face. 

“I love you too Aoba.” Noiz said softly into his lover’s ear.

The next day they made their way by car to Noiz’s family home. They had called Theo after they had exchanged rings and explained to him the situation. He was going to make sure to be there when they told Noiz’s parents to back them up. 

Theo met them at the door and led them to the Parlour where their parents were waiting. Aoba fidgeted in his suit, his hair tied up. Noiz took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as if to say it would be fine. 

Noiz’s father immediately clocked that they were holding hands and the ring on Aoba’s left hand as they entered the room. His expression turned frosty.

“What’s the meaning of this Wim?” he demanded. Noiz stood straighter, his shoulders back and his head held high.

“Aoba is not just an acquaintance. He’s the person I love. We came to inform you of our relationship because it’s serious. We intend to be together forever.” Noiz said calmly. His father’s face turned dark with rage.

“You can’t be serious? It’s bad enough it’s a commoner but a man? Are you insane?” his mother shrieked. 

“I am serious.” Noiz said coldly. 

“How are you going to produce an heir with a man?” she demanded. 

“Why does he have to produce the heir? I’m going to take over the company not Wim. Plus, the only reason brother came back at all was due to Aoba. Brother needs him.” Theo interjected. 

“You knew about this Theo.” It wasn’t a question. Their father glared at the two brothers. Aoba clung to his lover’s hand. 

“Yeah I did, I figured it out before they told me. I figured it out because I could see how happy brother got when he talked about or to Aoba and how Aoba lit up when he talked about Wim.” Theo glared right back at his father.

“Are you really going to embarrass our family to this extent?” this their father directed at Noiz. 

“If it helps, I won’t be sharing your name for much longer.” Noiz replied with a sigh.

“What?” 

“I’m taking Aoba’s surname. Because gay marriage isn’t possible in Japan or Germany but there are ways. I’m going to go on Aoba’s family record.” This was something they had discussed with Theo last night. It seemed the best way around their parent’s objections. It also had other benefits, from Theo’s perspective it was a good way to make sure that his brother wasn’t bound to anything he didn’t want to be and from Noiz and Aoba’s point of view it brought them closer to being family. 

“Why would you take the name of some common trash?” Their mother demanded looking at Aoba with hate filled eyes. Aoba saw Noiz clench his jaw, before he was able to speak though Aoba interjected.

“Maybe he wants to be part of a family that actually cares enough about him to try to understand him rather than locking him away and treating him like a burden.” Aoba said this quietly, but all eyes turned to him in shock.

“An outsider and common trash like you has no right to criticise us!” Their father was on his feet glaring at Aoba.

“You have no idea what kind of monster he was before.” Their mother added.

“I know exactly what he was like before, I met him when he still couldn’t feel pain and he wasn’t a monster. I didn’t understand him at first either but I wanted to, so I kept trying. I kept talking to him and reaching out to him and he opened his heart to me. All you did was push him away. I will always be there for Noi...for Wim. I will always be a warm heart and home that he can return to, because I love him. I love him with everything that I am. The only reason he came back was because of Theo and because he wanted to give you a chance. But you’re still rejecting him and his life. Why? Isn’t the fact that he’s your son more important than anything else?” Aoba wasn’t quite shouting but he was feeling angry, how dare these people talk to Noiz like this. 

Noiz’s father strode over and raised his hand to hit Aoba but was stopped by Noiz grabbing his arm. 

“You will not touch him.” Noiz said, his voice was level but there was a cold rage his eyes.

Their father shook off Noiz’s hand and went to hit his eldest son instead but this time his arm was grabbed by Theo.

“Stop it father. You’ve already lost. I will not let you hurt my brother any more than you already have.” Theo said, his voice shaking. Shaking his youngest off their father backed off a step.

“Get out! All of you! And you Wim! I never want to see your face or his ever again! Theo we’ll speak about this later!” Their father shouted, purple with rage. Silently they all left the room, they remained quiet in the car and all the way back to the flat. Theo came with them. When they got inside Aoba released a long sigh. And stretched before clinging to Noiz. 

“I’m sorry it all went so wrong.” He said softly hiding his face in Noiz’s neck.

“It’s not your fault, we expected this.” Noiz replied embracing him gently.

“I’ll use your kitchen and make us some tea.” Theo said stepping around them, feeling slightly embarrassed. Noiz and Aoba moved to the living room and sat on the settee, Noiz’s arm around Aoba’s shoulder. Theo came in with the tea, set two mugs down on the table in front of them and sat across from lovebirds.

“Well, brother this means you no longer have to work for the company. In fact, I’m pretty sure it means father won’t let you.” Theo said finally breaking the silence. Noiz frowned at this and ran a hand through his hair.

“That’s true, that means I need to find other legitimate work but I’m not sure what I can do.” He clicked his tongue in irritation.  
“May I suggest something?” Theo said taking a sip of his tea. Noiz nodded yes and Theo took a deep breath. “When you started with us the first thing you did was highlight the security risks in our network and how easily our confidential information could be stolen. You then fixed all those problems quickly and efficiently. You could make a decent living by providing security like that for companies, if you don't want to do that the software you built for us also was excellent. You could freelance quite easily.” Theo explained. Aoba sat up and smiled.

“That could work you know Noiz, you are a genius at that stuff.” Aoba said with a grin.

“Hmmm that is possible.” Noiz said looking at the ceiling in thought.

“I could even help you, I can recommend your services to my peers once you’re set up. Probably better to do it after you’ve changed your name, that way it won’t look like nepotism.” Theo continued.

“Isn’t it though?” Noiz said with a frown.

“Not really, I’m suggesting this change in career and recommending you because I really think you’re the best at this. I’ve hired people for this sort of thing before and frankly they couldn’t do in months what you accomplished in weeks. Objectively I would recommend you based on the fact that you’re the best for the job.” Theo explained as he held his tea cup tightly, then he took a big shaky breath. “Plus you can do this job from anywhere in the world.” He looked at his tea with a frown on his face.

“Meaning?” Noiz asked, fixing his brother with his sharp green eyes.

“Meaning you can go back, to where Aoba is from. There is nothing holding you here and if you stay you’ll only be reminded by the bad things. It seems you were happier on Midorijima.” Theo continued, “I don’t want you to go you understand, but I don’t want you to stay where you’ll be unhappy.”

“You could come and visit us.” Aoba spoke before he thought it through but he meant it. Theo looked up at him.

“What?” 

“If we move back, you can come to visit. Then you could try Gram’s cooking like I said and see how us commoners live.” Aoba continued, but then he turned to look at Noiz. “What do you want to do? Do you want to stay in Germany or do you want to go back?” he asked. Noiz was quiet for a long time as he looked off into space, clearly thinking about it.

“Let’s go back. There is nothing holding me here except Theo and you’re right, he can come and visit when he wants and we can come and visit him.” He finally said shooting a look at Theo at the end as if to say it was okay and that they would still be brothers. 

“That’s settled then.” Theo said with a sigh, but he smiled at them. “I’ll be off now, and I will take you up on that offer to come visit. Make sure you let me know your address.”   
They said goodbye to Theo, seeing him out the front door and as soon as the door closed behind him Noiz grabbed Aoba and pulled him into a tight embrace sighing deeply.

“Noiz?” 

“You stood up to my parents for me, “Noiz muttered kissing Aoba’s neck. “You said you loved me. To their faces.” Noiz’s voice was unusually thick with emotion.

“Of course I did, they were pissing me off and so I wanted to make sure they knew how much I love you, you brat.” Aoba said running his fingers through Noiz’s hair. Noiz moved his mouth to Aoba’s, his tongue finding its way inside quickly. Aoba kissed back even as he was pushed against the wall. Noiz’s hands fumbled with Aoba’s belt quickly unfastening it to slip his hand into his trousers and underwear to grab his cock. Aoba let out a moan of surprise into his lover’s mouth but moved his own hands to undo Noiz’s trousers. He didn’t even care that they were right by the door. The adrenaline they had experienced in the lead up and during the confrontation was still in their systems and now they needed each other. They stood there, Aoba’s back against the wall, kissing deeply and stroking each other’s shafts. 

Noiz jerked down Aoba’s trousers and pants suddenly, causing Aoba to break off their kiss in surprise, taking that opportunity Noiz stripped his lover’s bottom half and lifting one of Aoba’s leg over one arm that he braced against the wall Noiz stuck two fingers of his other hand into Aoba’s mouth. Aoba obliged by sucking on fingers, an automatic reaction. But through his lust clouded mind he was in a bit of shock. They were going to do it here? Standing up? Still he sucked on the fingers until Noiz withdrew them and moved them to his lover’s ass. Since aoba was used to it by now it wasn’t long before Aoba was fully open and ready to accept Noiz’s cock. Positioning himself carefully he slid in, stopping and closing his eyes and giving a groan once he was fully inside. They stopped like that for a long moment, both breathing hard. Noiz opened his eyes and looked into Aoba’s. 

“I’m going to move.” He gasped and started slowly, rubbing himself more on the places where he knew Aoba felt it the most. 

“Noiz!” Aoba rasped his arms around Noiz’s neck. 

“Ngh Aoba!” Noiz moaned in response, his thrusts getting harder and deeper. 

“I love you! I’ll always be yours! I’ll always be there for you!” Aoba moaned as Noiz thrust into him harder with each phrase. 

“I love you too! I’ll never leave you again!” Noiz grunted as he moved closer to climax.   
They both came quickly after that, Noiz inside Aoba. Kissing him gently Noiz pulled out and lowered Aoba’s shaking leg only to pick up princess style and carry him to the bathroom to help him clean up. Noiz slept well for the first time since he had returned to Germany, knowing he would never have to deal with his parents again was actually a huge relief.

The next day they called Grams and explained about the registering Noiz as a Seragaki and moving back as a couple. She immediately said they could live with her, at least until they could find their own place, but they declined. They wanted their own place to make their home. So she agreed to help them find a property while they sorted out things on their end. 

Aoba travelled over first on his own, it was lonely and terrifying but Noiz still had to finish some legal requirements, train his replacement and set up the consulting business details with help from Theo. Whereas Aoba was going to pick their new home and set it up for Noiz’s arrival. He took great comfort in his ring though, whenever he felt lonely he would press the emerald and the small display would pop up to give the exact location of Noiz. 

One of the first things Aoba did once he returned was go over and talk it out with Koujaku. He had left in a hurry last time with Noiz so he hadn’t had time to explain things properly. They had had a fight about that on the phone but hadn’t spoken since and since Koujaku was his oldest friend Aoba wanted to make up.

“I heard from Tae-san that you’re moving back.” Koujaku said coldly, his arms folded as he leaned against his doorframe.

“Yeah, I want to talk to you about things.” Aoba said, avoiding eye contact.

“Can’t be helped. Come in.” Koujaku said with an annoyed click of his tongue.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Aoba said coming in, following Koujaku into the living room where the older man sat on the sofa. Aoba sat across from him on the floor. 

“Is HE moving back with you?” Koujaku finally asked breaking the heavy silence, his eyes flicking to the ring on Aoba’s hand.

“Yes Noiz is moving back here with me, he’s going to be an freelance work for large companies and can do that from anywhere so we came back. I found a good house we can make into a home.” Aoba said, his face flushed, “I’ll give you the address.” Koujaku snorted at this. 

“Why a brat like him?” Koujaku demanded, and Aoba couldn’t help but smile.

“He is a brat, but that’s partly because of how he was raised. You had your mom and I had Grams but Noiz’s own parents locked him away from the world and isolated him. He never knew love from anyone growing up, and it made him reject people the way he had been rejected. But deep down he is a gentle and kind person, and he loves me. Properly loves me, and I love him, the bratty side, the kind side, the arrogant side. He’s not the same person he was when we met.” Aoba explained, he knew if he wasn’t completely honest and forthright about why he loved Noiz Koujaku would never come around. 

“His parents did what?” Koujaku demanded his eyes wide. 

“Locked him in a room away from the world until he escaped and ran away. That’s really why we were in Germany, Noiz was giving them a second chance. Oh and also forming a good relationship with his brother. His brother is a good person; his parents though are assholes.” Aoba told him, and then he gave a rundown of what happened when they had confessed their relationship to Noiz’s parents. 

“Fuck, that sound’s awful.” Koujaku acknowledged, he looked at Aoba for a while with conflicting emotions on his face, then sighed in defeat. “Okay, I get it. You guys genuinely love each other. I’ll stop being so over protective of you and acknowledge your relationship but when that guy gets here tell him we have to go drinking. Him, me and Mizuki, and without you.” Koujaku said leaning back on the couch.

“Why without me?” Aoba asked but his shoulders had relaxed, if Koujaku was willing to drink with Noiz it was probably going to be okay. 

“Because we’re going to talk about you and demand that he looks after you. Can’t do that with you hanging around. Don’t worry I’ll make sure he gets home safe.” Koujaku said with a grin. Aoba laughed.

“Fine, I’ll tell him.” They spent the rest of their time catching up on gossip from the island and Aoba’s tales of Germany.

Aoba went and collected Noiz from the airport a few weeks later. Some of the piercings had reappeared a few in his ear and the tongue ones. Apparently they had to be re-pierced but as his new line of work gave him more freedom Noiz had felt like returning at least a bit to his punk ways. His clothing was less loud then his Rhyme days but far more casual then his business look, just a green and black tee-shirt and jeans. The Pseudo-Rabbits were once again hanging from his waist and he had on his rabbit themed belt again. Aoba liked this look a lot, but he wasn’t about to tell Noiz that. 

Noiz insisted on holding hands as they made their way through the old residential district and Aoba knew his face was beet red but to be honest he didn’t want to let go of Noiz’s hand either. The house that Aoba had picked out and Noiz had bought was very near Grams’ and of a similar interior set up. Aoba had brought over his things from his old house and had also received the packages Noiz had sent from Germany with his things and Aoba had also been busy purchasing items as well. So when Noiz came home he found he had an office set up to look professional, a warm and inviting kitchen and everything set up to feel like a comfortable home. It was different from the luxurious flat in Germany which had been very fancy but in many ways cold and impersonal. 

Noiz stood and gaped at the various rooms in much the same way Aoba had gaped at the flat in Germany.

“What’s wrong? We can change anything you don’t like.” Aoba said nervously, Noiz laughed and pulled Aoba into a tight embrace. 

“I’ve never experienced a home like this.” Noiz said closing his eyes, “It’s so warm and kind.” He breathed. Aoba blushed and hugged Noiz. 

“Welcome back.”

Noiz had objected strongly to going out drinking with Koujaku and Mizuki but when Aoba had looked at him sternly and said “These are my oldest friends; this is their way of accepting you. Please do this for me.” Noiz couldn’t refuse.

He realised later when they were sitting at the table in Koujaku’s place that this was actually a really good opportunity, Koujaku had known Aoba when they were children, and Mizuki had known Aoba in the years when Koujaku had been away. Between them they could tell Noiz about the Aoba he never knew. Koujaku poured the drinks and talked about how much of a cry baby Aoba had been and Mizuki talked about Aoba’s fierce fighting style, quick temper and kicks that broke jaws. Noiz mostly stayed quiet, the old him would have deliberately tried to piss these two of for being in Rib but that would make Aoba upset so he didn’t. By listening to them talk about things other than Aoba though he was surprised to find that they weren’t as stupid as he had thought. 

Koujaku talked about how his shop was run and having thought it was just laziness why he didn’t have a permanent shop Noiz was surprised to find it was instead a deliberate strategy. By constantly shifting where he was working his fans and lines were smaller and easier to maintain and jealous men easier to avoid as well keeping costs low and enhancing his reputation. He had clearly thought this through, Noiz was a little impressed. 

Mizuki on the other hand had turned part of his tattoo parlour into this bar, doubling his potential income. His way of running his business was also very astute and clever. He was also clearly highly skilled. Noiz actually started contemplating getting a tattoo from Mizuki. He would need to discuss with Aoba first though.

“I’d be happy to share with you the fruits of my talents,” Mizuki said with a grin, “But you’re right about asking Aoba first. He’s never let me tattoo him you know.” Up until Mizuki had responded Noiz hadn’t realised he had spoken out loud. Maybe he had had too much to drink because he kept talking.

“Yeah, he’s not keen on getting a piercing either. I asked him once if he’d like one, I even offered to do it for him because I thought he’d look sexy with a pierced ear but he said no, he doesn’t like pain so I let it drop. “Noiz said taking another swig of his drink.

“You offered to pierce his ear?” Koujaku asked surprised.

“That was I gave him a hand job back in Platinum Jail, before I realised I was in love with him.” Noiz continued.

“I noticed you have a ring very similar to Aoba’s.” Koujaku said exchanging a glance with Mizuki. Apparently Noiz was a talkative, expressive drunk, very unlike his sober personality.

“Yeah! I got them in Germany, I thought when I proposed it would be nice to have matching rings. Also check out what they can do!” Noiz said suddenly very cheerful and wanting to show off. He pressed the sapphire and a screen popped up showing where Aoba was. 

“Is that…using GPS to track Aoba?” Koujaku asked, faintly horrified.

“Yep! Aoba’s shows him my location as well! I made them like that to make up for being a jack ass!” Noiz explained taking another long drink.

“What did you do?” Mizuki asked.

“Well you know how I fucked off back home for three months?” Noiz asked as he tried to focus on the two sitting across from him.

“Yes.” Noiz didn’t notice the coldness in Koujaku’s response.

“Right well I thought I was doing the right thing. You know, growing up to be a man Aoba could be proud to call his partner, but I’m still not used to this having other people in your life thing. So while it was painful for me I didn’t realise quite how painful it would be for Aoba. I found out later he has abandonment issues anyway, so me fucking off was really extra dick move on my part. So to make up for it I made it so we can always know where the other is, so he won’t have to worry about me disappearing.” Noiz explained as Koujaku refilled his glass. He took another swig and then stared moodily into his drink. “I made him cry, and then he had to put up with my asshole parents calling him trash. The only reason I didn’t punch my father right then is because Aoba would have been upset. I don’t wanna make him cry anymore.” 

Koujaku and Mizuki exchanged a long look. 

“You really love him.” Koujaku said finally.

“Yeah! He’s so cute and sexy and he cares about me so much and he’s so good in bed! Ahhhh I love him so much!” Noiz stretched out his arms across the table put his head down so his forehead rested on the smooth wood. He sighed and then he sat up and grinned at the two older men.

“You know you guys are alright! I thought this was going to be awful but I got to hear all sorts of stories about Aoba and I got to find out that you’re not stupid thugs like I thought but actually pretty cool business men! You really think a lot and do well in your businesses! That’s something to admire!” Noiz said happily.

“Well we aren’t doing work for international companies.” Koujaku said leaning back in his chair but smiling.

“Well no but your talents aren’t suitable for that market but you’re the best in this market and you’re happy. That’s really cool.” Noiz said before knocking back the rest of his drink. Then he put his hand to his head. “I’m feeling a bit weird now.”

“I’m guessing you don’t drink often.” Mizuki said with a grin. 

“How did you know?” Noiz asked causing Mizuki to laugh.

“Lucky guess.” 

Half an hour later Aoba opened to the door to find Noiz hanging between Koujaku and Mizuki. 

“We give our blessing and return to you the brat. Turns out he really does love you properly so I can be okay with that.” Koujaku said with a grin. 

“He’s alright once you get to know him, also you should know he’s a very talkative drunk.” Mizuki said with an equally big grin. Aoba felt himself blushing, he didn’t think he wanted to know what Noiz had told these two. 

Accepting the staggering drunk he thanked his friends who laughed. As they were leaving Mizuki turned around and grinning shouted “You better invite me to the wedding!” before they left the blushing Aoba with Noiz hanging on to him. Then Aoba hauled Noiz to the bedroom, leaving him on the bed before retuning with a glass of water. 

 

What Mizuki had called out before leaving had planted itself into Aoba’s mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, and kept spacing out a home and when working at Heibon or working on the computer he was building in his spare time. A wedding, a celebration of the happiness he had found with Noiz. He finally brought it up to Noiz at dinner a month later.

“A wedding?” Noiz asked wrinkling his brow. “But we’re in a gay relationship.” 

“I know that, and I know it’s not going to be an official legal wedding but on the day when we finalise your name change if we could have a gathering of our friends and family I think it would be nice. We could invite Theo and those former members of Ruff Rabbit you’re still friendly with and of course Mizuki, Koujaku, Haga-san and so on. We could rent a location, have a lot of food and booze and music and party. We don’t’ even need the ceremony, I just want to celebrate this happiness with the people around us.” Aoba explained. Noiz looked at him for a long time and then sighed and smiled.

“How can I say no when you describe it as celebrating your happiness.” Noiz replied, “Can you make the arrangements though? I’m going to be a bit busy with work for the moment.” Though the name change wasn’t official yet, Noiz had started using it for his company already and had already received a fair amount of work.

However, being busy with work wasn’t quite the truth, he did have work but Noiz was actually working on a secret project. The wedding fell in with his plans wonderfully. He worked feverishly hunting down information, it was difficult. More so than he had anticipated and he wondered if he would make it by the date of the wedding but when he had almost given up hope he found the information he needed and a few phone calls and purchases later he was satisfied.

Aoba on the other hand had been excitedly planning this affair. It was going to be basic in a lot of ways, it was going to be in Mizuki’s bar which would be closed to the general public and Tae-san would make the food with the help of her pupil (Aoba). Music was settled on by Aoba who was very particular about that. Guests were picked carefully with the calmer of the Dry Juice and Beni-Shigure members being invited and the few Ruff Rabbits that Noiz was friendly with and who also were unlikely to start a fight. Theo was able to get the time off work and was flying in and Haga-san Yoshi-san were also coming. 

Theo flew in the day before and Noiz picked him up from the Airport as Aoba was busy cooking at their place. 

“Brother you’re looking well.” Theo said honestly, smiling broadly. “I’m glad you invited me.” 

“Of course.” Noiz said, eyeing his brother’s suit. “Did you get my message about dressing casually?” Theo looked embarrassed.

“Ah, I don’t…really have any casual clothing.” He admitted. Noiz grunted.

“I should have expected that. Don’t’ worry, you can borrow some of my stuff, we’re about the same size.” Noiz said without rancour. 

“Thank you brother.” Theo said with another smile.

“By the way call me Noiz, not Wim while you’re here.” Noiz explained as they walked through the airport.

“Why?” 

“Because no one knows me by that name and I’d rather keep it like that.” Noiz clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes slightly as he replied.

“If that’s what you want I will do so.” Theo said not at all phased.

“I need to make a stop before we go back to mine.” Noiz added tapping at his coil. Theo of course had no objection and actually found the walk through the Old Residential district fascinating.

 

Koujaku had been surprised when Noiz called him on his coil and asked to meet, true they no longer really fought but they weren’t exactly friends. He was even more surprised when Noiz rocked up with a man who looked an awful lot like him but in a fancy suit who was looking around eagerly.

“Hello,” Noiz said gravely.

“Hi!” Said the suited man “I’m Theo! Wi…I mean Noiz’s brother!” the young man said excitedly offering his hand.

“Ah…. I’m Koujaku a friend of Aoba’s and...” Koujaku hesitated and then made a decision, “and of your brother’s.” he said firmly as he clasped the younger man’s hand. “Won’t you come in?” Noiz who had been thrown by Koujaku calling him a friend shook himself.

“Thank you but we won’t stay that long, Aoba’s waiting for us. I just need a favour from you Koujaku, if I could come in. Theo do you mind staying here for a moment? It’s a private matter.” Noiz said apologetically.

“Of course!” Theo said only slightly disappointed.

Noiz had a quick chat just inside with Koujaku who agreed to help out. 

 

When they got back to their house Theo had a reaction very similar to Noiz, he gaped around him as Noiz stepped in around him. The house was much smaller than Theo was used to but it was filled with warm colours, treasured items, and the smell of something good cooking. 

“I’m back!” Noiz called. Aoba came from around the corner holding a mixing bowl half filled with batter and with a wooden spoon sticking out. He grinned at the two in the entrance way.

“Welcome home!” He said coming to collect a kiss from Noiz. Then he turned to smile at Theo, “Welcome, I’m glad you could make it. You’ll be staying with us right?” Theo stopped gaping and smiled at Aoba.

“Yes please, I’m glad Noiz has such a nice place to live.” Theo replied coming in, “pardon the intrusion.”

“Well it’s not nearly as fancy a place as you rich boys are used to but I hope it’s good enough.” Aoba said as he led the way into the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?” 

“Yes please, and fancy can be nice but it’s cold. Here isn’t simple but it’s warm. It’s a good feeling.” Theo said as he sat down. Aoba laughed.

“That’s a lot like what Noiz said.” Aoba replied going back to mixing and shooting a loving look at Noiz.

“Is everything set for tomorrow?” Noiz asked getting bowls and chopsticks to start setting the table.

“Yep! Hopefully it will go without a hitch. It’s likely that Clear will show up but Yoshi-san will monopolize him if he does. Apparently he likes a lot of the same drama’s that she does.” Aoba moved around the kitchen as they talked, his hands constantly busy, here dropping dough into the fryer, here wrapping up items to go into the fridge, here pouring more tea. When they had lived together in Germany his cooking had been okay but not exactly good, though Noiz hadn’t pointed that out. But now under Grams’ supervision he had become a lot better. 

Theo looked at his brother and his lover as they chatted and moved around the kitchen together. He felt a twinge of jealousy. He was going to have to marry for his position and for the company rather than for love. This kind of atmosphere was something he couldn’t have…but he also was happy. His brother had spent 19 years alone and apart from the world. Now he had all the warmth and love he could need. 

The day of the wedding celebration came, that morning Noiz officially became a Seragaki and that afternoon the party began. Everyone was at the bar except Koujaku. Aoba kept looking through the crowd and asked a few of the Beni-Shigure members but none of them knew where Koujaku was either. 

“What’s wrong?” Noiz asked as he took a sip of his non-alcoholic drink. Aoba had forbidden him from drinking. 

“Koujaku hasn’t shown up. He said he gave his blessing for our relationship but he’s not here. That kind of hurts.” Aoba said with a frown, then he shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Noiz. “Oh well, what’s most important is the reason we’re here.” He continued giving Noiz a quick kiss, since they had reunited Aoba had unconsciously gotten used to Noiz’s physical affection and had started doing it himself. Noiz couldn’t help a smile. 

“He’ll be here, I just asked him for a favour.” Noiz explained.

“What? What kind of favour?” Aoba asked startled, Noiz had never voluntarily talked to Koujaku before.

“You’ll see.” Noiz said with a mysterious smile. Just then Koujaku walked in, caught Noiz’s eye and nodded. Noiz grinned hugely.

“Ah, there he is Aoba, by the door.” Noiz said pointing, Aoba turned just in time to see Koujaku step aside and for two other people to enter the room. Aoba’s eyes widened and he turned pale. They were a man and a woman, the woman had long pink hair that was tied up away from her face and the man had auburn hair, now flecked with grey and fuchsia eyes.

“Mom? Dad?” Aoba whispered. 

“It took a lot of work, but I managed to track them down. I was able to make contact and tell them about us and the wedding. Maybe I should have told you earlier, but once you mentioned having a wedding I thought it would be great if I could surprise you.” Noiz explained taking hold of Aoba’s hand. Aoba turned to look at him his mouth open. 

“Are you serious?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah, are you mad?” Noiz was suddenly worried if this had been the right thing to do.

“Of course not! Thank you for finding them!” Aoba said squeezing his hand and then turned to drag Noiz through the crowd to his parents.

“Hi Aoba,” His father said with a sad smile, his fangs showing, “You’ve found your partner I see.” 

“Dad,” Aoba said his voice thick. He let go of Noiz’s hand and hugged his father and then pulled his mother into the hug as well. Noiz stood back and let this reunion happen with a bittersweet feeling as the three hugged, Aoba was crying. Had he fucked up again? He hadn’t meant to make Aoba cry. Finally, they let go as Tae-san made her way over.

“Naine! Haruka! You’re back!” she sounded like she was going to cry as well. Aoba took Noiz’s hand again and wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand. 

“Hi Mom, Aoba. We missed you.” Haruka said softly. 

“Dad, Mom…I want to introduce my partner Noiz.” Aoba said firmly. “I know you already spoke to him but still I want to do this properly, this is the man I love. He makes me happier than I could say and today he has taken on our name, he is now our family.” Aoba said squeezing Noiz’s hand. Noiz suddenly feeling very shy bowed low.

“Please entrust your son to me.” He said formally. Naine and Haruka smiled.

“Of course, thank you for making our son happy. You too mom, thank you for raising Aoba.” Haruka replied.

“Hmph! Well someone had to, even though he’s an idiot.”

“Hey! Grams!” Aoba objected with a laugh.

“Shall we head further in?” Noiz suggested with a raised eyebrow, “There’s a table in the corner where we can talk.” He then turned and gave a surprisingly shy smile to Koujaku, “Thank you for helping me out here Koujaku, I appreciate it.” Koujaku flashed him a smile.

“Don’t worry about it brat!” Koujaku replied, Noiz smiled back and then made his way over to the table with the others leaving Koujaku by the door.

“We’re sorry we didn’t come back sooner.” Naine apologised once they were sat down. Naine and Haruka were sat on one side of the table with Aoba and Noiz sitting across from them and holding hands. Noiz noted that Aoba’s grip on him was tight, almost to the point it was painful. Grams looked at them and shook her head. 

“I’ll have words with you two later. Right now you need to talk to Aoba.” She said before joining the rest of the party. The guests, still having a good time, nevertheless left a space around the table, word had quickly gone through the crowd who these new guests were.

“We didn’t hear about Toue being ruined and travel being open to Midorijima until Noiz managed to get into contact with us. I should also explain why we didn’t send letters. It’s not that we weren’t thinking of you, but rather because Toue was looking for me. I was…an escaped test subject of his. That’s part of why I never stayed in one place for long, and why sending a letter to you was dangerous.” Naine looked both apologetic and unhappy. Haruka took a deep breath. 

“We do love you Aoba, and we thought about you constantly…actually….” She took a box out of the bag on her side and passed it over the table. Aoba opened it with his free hand. Inside were pieces of paper covered with handwriting.

“What is this?” Aoba asked looking at his parents in confusion.

“We couldn’t send you letters but we still wrote them. We wrote everything we wanted to share with you.” Naine explained. Aoba took a long shaky breath, closed the box and held it tightly in his hand.

“I’m not going to lie, it hurt being left behind. It was lonely and painful and I broke at times…but even as a kid I understood. I understood that tying you down to one place would mean you weren’t you. I also understood that Mom had to be with Dad no matter what…and I found a person,” Aoba squeezed Noiz’s hand and looked at their joined hands on the table. “who is my home now.” Noiz started, Aoba had said to Noiz’s parents that he would be his home, but this was the first Noiz had heard the reverse though he had hoped Aoba felt this way about him.

Then Aoba told them everything that happened in Platinum Jail, starting with how first met Noiz to the tower collapsing. This was the first time Aoba had ever told anyone else the details of what happened. He also hesitated before talking about Noiz’s problems and history and what happened when Aoba had used Scrap on him. Whenever Aoba hesitated for his sake Noiz took up the narrative. He shared a last name with these people, he wanted them to see him as family and he wanted to start that by opening up to these people who were so important to Aoba.

Naine and Haruka listened seriously, when they heard how Noiz’s parents had treated him they looked at him with sympathy, but not pity. Aoba went on to tell them about Germany and their life in Midorijima. 

Then Naine and Haruka talked, they told Noiz about their own painful pasts, making it clear that his new family were people who had all experienced severe emotional trauma and yet had built a new happier life with each other. Noiz was rather touched that they opened up to him and included them in their family with Aoba. They then went to tell the two of them a short summary of what they had done on their travels and where they had been. 

“How long are you going to stay this time?” Aoba asked when they finished.

“We’re not sure. We don’t plan to leave for a while at least.” Naine replied, once again smiling apologetically.

“This time when you leave keep in contact. Toue is gone, and it’s enough if I can occasionally get a phone call or a letter.” Aoba told them. Haruka and Naine exchanged glances and then nodded at each other.

“We can do that.” Naine replied. “We’re going to take Tae-san back now and get yelled at. You enjoy your wedding and we’ll see you tomorrow.” They stood up and Aoba and Noiz followed them. They hugged Aoba and then a very surprised Noiz in turn, smiled again and then went to collect Tae-san and leave. Aoba took another long shaky breath as they walked away then turned and buried his face into Noiz’s shoulder. 

Noiz looking around until he caught Mizuki’s eye, he was doing shots with Koujaku but came over at Noiz’s gesture.

“We’re not going to leave yet but I think Aoba needs to calm down, can we use the back room?” Noiz asked calmly.

“Sure, just past the bar and to the left. Don’t worry bout the party, most of the guests are drunk and Koujaku and I will make sure no one starts a ruckus.” Mizuki replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Great, oh and my brother is over there talking to Haga-san, can you make sure he’s alright?” Noiz added as he started to lead the shaking Aoba to where Mizuki had indicated.

“Yeah yeah it’s fine. Go take care of your wife.” Mizuki said with a wave of his hand.

By the time they got to the back room Aoba was sobbing and clinging to Noiz’s neck.

“Are you okay?” Noiz asked concerned, had he made a mistake? Should he not have arranged it like this?

“Yeah…thank you.” Aoba said in a hoarse whisper, “I never thought I’d see them again, much less that they would be here for this.” He continued.

“It was kind of selfish on my part, I wanted to get your parents approval.” Noiz admitted, feeling embarrassed.

“This is why you are so cute!” Aoba said with a laugh moving to kiss Noiz.

“Was the way I set up okay? Or did I upset you? I’m a little confused.” Noiz admitted returning the kiss.

“It was a shock but I think this was a great present but I’m a little embarrassed, I didn’t get you a gift.” Aoba said making a face.

“But you did…” Noiz told him kissing the tears on his cheeks. 

“I did? What?”

“You said I was your home and you made me a Seragaki, that’s more than I could have dared wish for.” Noiz told him.

“Noiz…” Aoba said gazing into his eyes. 

“For always,” Noiz told him with a sigh, pressing his forehead to his lover’s, who smiled.

“For always.” Aoba promised.

No matter what problems life might throw at them, no matter if they stumbled they knew they could weather it together. Now, and for always.


End file.
